


Miscommunications

by skittles_and_rain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad French, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_rain/pseuds/skittles_and_rain
Summary: In which Alfred is a dumbass.





	Miscommunications

Alfred gasped awake, grabbing his pillow beside him in a frantic hysteria. He could feel the tears flowing down his face and could distinctively remember the screams in his dream.

He fumbled for the phone on his nightstand, and blew out a sigh when he found it, turning it on and going to a certain contact. He needed someone to talk to.

(Texts:)

Alfred

IGGY! WAKE DA HALL UP!

Alice

You git, its 3 in the morning. What do you want?

Alfred

I had a nightmare Iggs... I'm scared.

Alice

Oh yes. What happened that was sooo scary?

Alfred

There were flying scones all around me and Ivan was murdering sunflowers and Tony was being forced to eat the scones and I had to watch and IGGWAD I'M SCARED.

Alice

Really Alfred. My scones. Really.

Alfred

It was scary.

Alice

Well if they were my scones why did you come to me? Go talk to Kiku or something.

\----

Alfred thought for a second.. Why did he go to Alice? Well he knew why. But he couldn't just up and go and tell her that. He would have to make something up, like any hero would.

\----

Alfred

Kiku told me to grow up, Mattie is at a hockey game, Roma~ yelled at me, and Francis just made innapropriate jokes. But if you don't want to help me, you can go back to sleep.

Alice

No its pointless now, there is no way I could go back to sleep. Just try and calm down.

Alfred

Okay dudette. I gotcha... So... How's it like being British lately?

Alice

Well today I plan on buying some tea.

Alfred

Sounds fun, I would but I left all of mine in Boston, ya know. What kind of tea you getting?

Alice

You git. Anyways. I'm getting Earl Grey if you really want to know.

Alfred

Oh. Yummy. You should come visit sometime Iggy.

Alfred

Iggy...?

Alice

Oh sorry. I almost burnt down my kitchen opening a can of yams. Anyways. The last time I came to America I almost died.

Alfred

You did not, dudette. You just threw up a little.

Alice

You would have thrown up too if you were eating a triple fried donut bacon cheeseburger.

Alfred

I'm drooling just thinking about it.

Alice

You're disgusting and revolting.

Alfred

I am the hero. Well anyways, I have to go to sleep. I lo-- . Ha. Never mind. I'll see you at the meeting next week. Thank you again, for helping. Goodnight.

Alice

Well okay... I'll see you later then, Night.

\----

Alfred couldn't believe he almost slipped up. But he left it there. Hopefully Alice would fill the holes herself and figure out what Alfred really wanted to say. Oh how he couldn't wait for that world meeting, but he was so nervous. The older country may only truly think of him as an annoying, obnoxious American.  
How he hoped that wasn't the case.

~~~~

Alfred was dying. He was at Alice's house, where this world meeting was being held, and he was so nervous about seeing her. The Brit had to run and get Romano some more tomatoes before things started breaking, and she had left right before Alfred arrived. Actually, Antonio was trying to calm the Italian down at that very moment, before Romano seriously stared freaking out and screeching like a pterodactyl.

Alfred turned in his seat toward Francis, who was going on about some stupid thing or another him, Antonio, and Gilbert did. Gilbert had been helping tell the story, but him and Matthew went off to talk about hockey in the corner, so it was left up to Francis. Either way, Alfred wasn't truly paying attention anyways. He was staring behind Francis at the house entrance for any sign of Alice. He was hoping the Brit would arrive back from her tomato run soon before he got so anxious he threw up all over Francis' probably expenisive new suit.

Alfred had just started paying attention to Francis' story again when Alice walked in. The Brit smiled at Romano and handed him a whole crate of tomatoes, that which caused an involuntary hug for Romano from a certain Spaniard. Alice also handed another crate of tomatoes to Romano's brother, Veliciano, who started immediatley crying in joy all over his German friend, Ludwig.

Alice straightened and saw Alfred from across the room, and almost immediatley her grin widened and she started walking toward the American. Alfred saw this and immediately felt weak, he couldn't handle the mesmerizing green in Alice's eyes, those of which that were advancing on him at a moderate speed. Alfred jumped up from his seat, startling Francis, and sped out the room towards the only place he knew he would always feel safe, McDonalds.

Alice looked at Francis humorously "Too many Big Macs?", she laughed.

Francis looked over at the girl in pity. "You really cannot be this dull."

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

He laughed at her expression and pulled out a random bottle of wine from God probably doesn't even know where. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure a certain American holds quite a fancy for you Ohonhonhon."

Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Ha. What? Alfred? No."

Francis smiled slyly. "Ha. What. Alfred? Yes."

She glared at him. "Don't play coy with me. Alfred is my friend... He doesn't... Does he?" Then she grabbed his wine and threw it to Antonio behind her, adding "And no drinking during the meeting, Frog."

Francis scowled, but kept on, "Oh yes Ma Cheri, he does. It is quite obvious, he acts like a decent person around you opposed to his ape-like nature around the rest of us. In fact, he recently even told me he harbors romantic feelings for you. But the real question is. Do you harbor the same for him?"

Alice was speechless. All the years she had known Alfred this thought had never crossed her mind... That he may... He may... Wow.

Francis tapped his foot, waiting patiently, but he was interrupted by a cell phone call. It was Alfred.

The American had called wondering what was going on. Francis took his opportunity to explain how he was having a fantastic chat with Alice about a romance between herself and... Another... This caused Alfred's voice to crack and him to abruptly hang up, saying his burger was ready.

Francis looked worridly down at his phone and back up at Alice. "I'm gonna need an answer now, dear, for I'm afraid your Alfred is a bit distressed."

Alice just looked at him and muttered "I'll be back".

She ran out of the room, knowing exactly where Alfred would be.

\----

Alfred sat outside his heaven with tears soaking his eyes. He couldn't handle this. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't it all just go back to how it was? Life would have been so much easier if this had never happened...He threw his burger wrapper at the nearest bench and accidentally hit a pigeon. It flew away.

But suddenly so did many others. Alfred wondered if there was some sort of pigeon street fight going on, but when he stood up he saw it was only Alice, running towards him with outstreched arms.

Alfred backed up a step, but was suddenly glomped by his favorite British female. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest, and Alfred smiled, hugging her back.

Then he heard her sniffle, and he stiffened and pulled away. "Alice.. What's wrong? Did something happen? Did France lose his pants again? Are some of the countries at war? Is Allistor okay? ALICE WHATS WRONG?!"

She looked up at him and a huge, puffy eyed smile. "Alfred. I love you."

Alfred's eyes lit up, and silently he pulled Alice back into a firm hug. He put his head in her hair, but his eyes widened when he smelt traces of Francis' cologne on her.

He yanked away from her angrily. She stumbled, shocked. "Alfred, love... What's the matter?"

"The matter is you and Francis set me up. You really think this is funny? Why.. Why would you do this?", he seethed.

Alice didn't know what was going on, "Alfred... What are you talking about? Me and Francis didn't do anyth--".

"No. Stop right there. I'm not going to stand here in the freezing cold and let you lie to me. Have a nice night Alice."  
Then he was gone, and it was just her left alone under the faint glow of the McDonalds logo. She sniffed once, and hugged her arms, walking back to her house slowly, wishing she had known what just happened.

\----  
She walked into her house and shut the door quietly behind her. She could hear the sounds of the meeting going on in her dining room, and she felt tears come to her eyes. Alfred was supposed to be here. Alfred should have been here...

She walked in and sat down at her normal spot next to Matthew, crying softly. He looked at her once, and then looked back at everyone and stood up. Suddenly a booming voice came from the Canadians mouth "EVERYONE BUT FRANCIS BONNEFOY OUT NOW!!!"

The room went silent and with no objection everyone filed quietly out the door into the crisp British night.

Matthew then looked at Francis and quietly said, "Papa. Something is wrong with Alice. Please help, I fear it has to do with the absence of big brother Alfred." Then he gave Alice a soft hug, picked up his polar bear, and went outside to go find Gilbert.

The Frenchman turned towards Alice with a sad look on his face, and simply just opened his arms. In less than two seconds she was in them, crying hard. She sobbed and sobbed in his chest until she felt his suit start to become only tears. She then stood up and exited the room, quietly heading for her living room.

Francis followed her, and what he found made him want to shed some tears of his own. Alice had covered herself with a bomber jacket almost identical to Alfred's signature one, and was cuddling a pillow in the shape of a heart with the British and American flag printed on it. She was silent, her eyes everywhere and nowhere. Her hands shaked as she gripped the pillow tightly, and her mouth quivered as tears continued to escape her eyes.

Francis sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "Cher Ami, ce que vous a tellement bas?"

She looked up and whispered, "Alfred a dit qu'il ne me aime pas, vous amez menti, vous grenouille. Laissez-moi tranquille, vouz avez fait assez." Then turned away and hid herself in her pillow.

He sighed and out his hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her. "What happened? Alice? Tell me."

His tone was soft and gentle, and she knew he was not angry with her even after she told him to leave.

She looked up at him through her chopped blonde hair and said, "He rejected me. He thought you and I were playing a joke on him and he pushed me away. He was so mad... Francey pants I don't know what to do. He is thoroughly convinced we have only messed with his head and our only goal is to make him feel bad about himself. I love him.. I would never do that... How could he think such a thing?"

She blinked back more tears, and lay her head on his arm. "Through everything we have been through, I would have thought he would have felt something for me. But even if he did, he doesn't believe me enough to think I could ever feel the same. He left my side years and years ago, and I miss him everyday. There is nothing to fill the ache I possess deep within. And this ache is only going to grow stronger until it completely consumes me for he is now never going to want to speak to me again. I'm lost. I used to be an empire, and I can't even get a boyfriend. This is what has become of me. This longing... It's all I know now. He was my best friend. And now he is gone."

She said this with such a straight face that Francis didn't know what to do. She was hurting, that he could tell. But this was next level, he didn't know what to do with this love.

So all he did was stand up and walk toward the exit. He said he was leaving the country, and he wasn't coming back until something was finished. He gave her a big hug, and walked outside towards the airport where he booked a one way flight to Los Angeles.

\----

Alfred made his way down the aisle of Flight 176, 2nd Class, and found his seat. If it were normal circumstances, he would have been so excited he'd have been bouncing, he loved planes. But this wasn't normal circumstances. Alfred had spent the last hour and a half going over everything that happened that night from when he arrived at Alice's house to his departure at McDonalds.

He still didn't know what he had done to get Alice and the Frog to be so awful to him, and he wanted to just go home and forget all about it. He really wanted to. Really.

He was about to convince himself he could when he smelt something familiar.. Cologne. Oh God no.

Right as he was about to sprint like a bat out of hell off that plane, he sat down. Francis.

Alfred looked at him and if looks could kill the American would have already been convicted for Bonnefoy's murder. He stared with absolute loathing at the man beside him, asking with gritted teeth, "What are you doing here?"

Francis looked over, feigning surprise, "Oh. Alfred. What a lovely surprise. Well you see I've heard Los Angeles is really nice this time of year, I figured I'd give it a try." Then he smiled with his perfectly straight white teeth and turned back towards the commotion of the passengers settling down on the plane.

"Oh don't play coy with me Francis, why are you actually here?" Alfred sneered.

Francis smirked. "That's funny. Alice used that exact phrase 'don't play coy with me' when I told her of your true feelings for her. Weird how life works out that way."

Alfred's face got hot. "Oh so you two are still playing innocent? That's comical. I heard what you said you were talking to her about, you told me!I smelt your colgone on her when she hugged me, and her face was all red from laughing at how...how stupid I looked." Alfred's tone dropped down to a distant, sad, ache. "Everyone knows you and her were a thing way back when, and when she walked in the house you should have seen your face. Its like she hung the moon to you and I can't compete with that. I just don't understand why you would do this to me. I understand you may not like the fact that I'm, ha, in love with her, but what you did isn't really your style."

Then the plane took off.

Francis looked over at Alfred and smiled softly. "Alfred I am going to say this once. I did not set you up for anything. Alice went after you because I knew that my little joke about mine and her conversation had been taken wrong by you. She left because she truly loves you, and honestly I don't know why you think different than that. My cologne was on her because I practically dump it on myself everyday and everyone I am around gets the smell stuck to them, except you because the stench of stale hamburger you carry about overpowers it. I would hope you know she is sitting on her couch right now crying her eyes out 'cause she doesn't know how to cope without you. She is in pain, and I can see you are too, so when we arrive at Los Angeles I'm booking myself a flight back to Great Britain and I hope you will know what you're doing by the time the week ends, because neither of you are going to to be able to go along without the other. You're simply too big of a role in each others life."

Alfred sat there speechless. What had he done? Alice was probably crying herself to sleep right now because he couldn't see what was right in front of his face the whole time.

Francis studied Alfred's features and asked, "What makes you like Alice anyways..?"

The response was immediate. "Everything. The way her hair could never carry a curl, the way her eyes sparkle in the light, the slight smirk she naturally harbors on her at all times, the way she says my name.. like it really means something to her, the way she could make me smile by simply walking in the door, how her fashion sense is so impaired that only she could pull it off, and how she could never get any more perfect because she simply is."

Francis grinned and closed his eyes, only adding before he fell asleep, "Then you know exactly what to do."

Then the Frog fell asleep, and soon so did Alfred, but he didn't just sleep, he dreamt. He dreamt of what could be, what could be with Alice. He dreamt of a life together with her, and it was the best dream he had ever had.

He was woken out of it when his plane hit the ground. Francis shook him awake to say goodbye, the blonde was heading back to England like he had said he was. Alfred was sad to see him go, he could tell the man wished for the absolute best for the two, but he could also see the longing in the Frenchman's eyes when he spoke of Alice. Alfred wished he could help him, but deep down he knew Francis would be okay in the end. So he watched him go with a smile on his face and his heart in his chest.

Alfred arrived home and immediately climbed in his bed and went fast to sleep, clad in vintage McDonalds pajama pants, and his glasses thrown across the floor, just wanting to have some peace. Even for a mere few hours.

\----

Alice was woken up by a distinctive banging on her front door, one that caused her head to pound like never before. She fumbled off the floor and tripped over bottles as she made her way to the front door.

She opened it and found Francis, who was holding a bad that smelt of Starbucks. He held it up as a sort of peace offering, and Alice waved him inside. His nose crinkled as he walked in the door, for the house smelt distinctively like vodka, chocolate, and cheap perfume. Also known as it smelled like a middle-of-nowhere run down gas station.

Francis stepped over about 6 bottles of vodka and 4 chocolate boxes. He wondered how she was even able to stand with all this alcohol. He looked up at her and found her staring at him. All she said was, "Ivan stopped by." And kept on walking. Well, that explained it.

Francis stayed with Alice for a few hours, waiting for her to sober up before he spoke anything of what Alfred had said to him, to her.

It took about 5 hours, but finally she was fully sober, and he explained. He explained everything Alfred had said in intricate detail, and of course he didn't add anything to up the wow factor. That just wasn't like him. Anyways, about half way through his story Alice starting crying, and at 3/4 the way through she was smiling through her tears, tears of joy.

Francis eventually finished it all and wished her good luck, handing her the last plane ticket he would hopefully be buying for a while, and sent her off to Flight 176, to Los Angeles.

\----

Alfred awoke to a soft voice calling his name. He fumbled for his glasses, and finally found them after tumbling off the bed onto his face. He struggled to put them on and then he stumbled to his bedroom door in a sort of sleepy haze. He opened the door and peered down the stairs, and what he saw made him wake up real quick.

Alice was standing in his living room, and she looked fantastic. She had a black button up coat with a forest green scarf on, a black skirt that went down to her mid thigh and black leggings. She had on green heels and a hat to match her scarf and dark red lipstick. If Alice had planned on looking good, she had comletely succeeded, and if she didn't...she did anyways. Alfred looked down at himself and frowned, he still had on his vintage McDonald's pajama pants and his glasses are crooked, he had no shirt on and his hair was all tossled. He looked like a hobo compared to her.

He cleared his throat and Alice looked up and waved slightly, "Hallo Alfred. I knocked, but no one answered and the door was unlocked."

Alfred locked eyes with her and smiled, "That's all right, I need to talk to you anyways."

He walked down the stairs and met her at the last one, "Come on, let's sit down." Then he took off her hat and put it on, running away, like the four year old he was at heart.

She giggled and flattened her hair, following him to the American-flag printed couch and sat down next to him. He sprawled himself out and left her no choice but to have her legs resting on his stomach, which he didn't seem to mind.

"So.. Uh... Alice... I wanted to apologize for everything yesterday. I thought... Oh I don't really know what I thought, but it was wrong. Francis told me what happened to you and I'm so sorry I put you through that. I know sorry probably doesn't cover it but I hope you know that you aren't the only one to be hurting. My heart ached more than I feel an organ truly should. But... Yeah... Alice I'm sorry. You don't have to... I guess you don't have accept me, yeah, that sounds good. But I would hope you would. I'm willing to wait for you. Whatever it takes. I'm okay with it. As long as I don't lose you completely."

Alice wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well.. I could never own up to that. I mean I had this whole speech prepared but... Alfie I don't wanna lose you neither, I couldn't bear it. Please don't leave. Not completely. I'll.." She laughed. "I'll accept you no matter what, you loser."

Alfred looked appalled. "I am no loser. I am THE HERO!"

And that was that. The conversation carried on but it wasn't important. They didn't change anything. They were still together no matter what.

Soon, Alice lay on his bare stomach, snoring softly. Alfred looked down at her and smiled, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He kissed her head and whispered "I love you" in her ear, then stretched out even more where she was half on him and half on the couch. He was asleep before he saw her smile and heard her whisper, "I love you too.."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys the French was off of Google Translate


End file.
